


明爱暗恋补习指南

by HeartacheNo9



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 圣诞节到来的前一周，1996年的大仓忠义阴差阳错来到了20年后的时间节点。





	明爱暗恋补习指南

00  
家里没有咖喱了。  
乐队在排练，大仓忠义一边数着拍子，盯着主唱今日T恤后印着的卡通食物印花，脑子里突然闪过这样一句。接着进入他的和音部分，主唱回过头来冲他挑挑眉，眼神示意。大仓突然觉得有什么燃起了点火星，于是暂时放弃偶尔的开小差，投入到练习中去。  
懒得买了。结束练习时他又这样想。  
即使他知道本就是一个有些慵懒的家伙，可最近似乎有点懒的反常。冰箱里的食材拿出来时已经不能吃了，反倒是空杯面盒在茶几上累了小小的一堆；电视机前的地毯很软，所以会直接抱着手柄游戏机躺在那儿睡一晚上；阳台上的多肉也因为长时间不受关注而变得有些发蔫.......

懒只是借口，大仓忠义心知肚明，进入三十代后，自己似乎做什么都提不起什么劲来。团内的事务，个人的工作，偶尔的和朋友约出去喝酒......虽然偶像的职业让他在镜头前依然保持着元气满满，可当远离的聚光灯，当生活仿佛方程式般有了固定的算法，一些东西似乎也在时间中被磨得没了棱角，失去了原有的形状。

譬如暗恋团里的主唱锦户亮这件事。  
下个周末是圣诞节，他犹豫了很久，还是决定自己设计一款拨片送给锦户亮。曾经二十代的大仓忠义摸不清自己内心所想，步入三十代，就连想要告白的渴望都被渐渐抚平。思虑后的放弃，大仓却悄悄告诉自己这是「大人才有的顾虑」。  
默默的喜欢也挺好的，至少可以一直是朋友，在不济至少可以一直在他身后打鼓。——偶尔的偶尔，他也会感叹一下自己是不是拿了悲情男二的剧本。

大仓用卫生纸随意抹了抹额头上的汗，把鼓槌胡乱塞进双肩包，一边肩膀背起来准备离开。

“Okura!”背着吉他的锦户亮小跑过来在大仓面前停住，揉揉头发，问道：“今天有时间吗？”  
他露出有些腼腆的笑容，“之前说好去你家打游戏的，抱歉我前段时间一直没空......”  
大仓有些惊讶于几个月前在团内成员聚会时随口说的邀请竟然真的被这人放在心上，在心底默默感动了一秒，片刻后便爽快的答应了——“有空哦，走吧小亮！”

01  
大仓忠义还是去了超市。当然主要是为了给锦户准备今晚炸鸡所需的食材

他很喜欢锦户一起并肩行走的感觉。推着塞满食物的手推车和锦户穿行在超市的货架中，或是提着大包小包一起走在夜色将近的回家路上，好像闷在乱七八糟的生活中探出头来呼吸新鲜空气，整个人都放松了下来。

当然，今晚本该是一个美好的夜晚，如果没有那个孩子出现的话。

上楼的时候锦户还在叽叽喳喳地跟大仓讲述着自己上一次去冲浪的经历，拐过最后一个弯，一个靠着墙坐在大仓家门口第一阶楼梯上的身影闯进了视线。  
“Okura,你认识他吗？”  
大仓忠义也注意到了那个身影，他皱着眉头想了想，接着摇摇头小声说：“好像没什么印象，应该不是住在这里的......是和父母走散了所以坐在这里吗？”  
那是个孩子，抱着膝盖埋着脑袋坐在台阶上，听到有人上楼和说话的声音后猛得抬起了头。  
他转过头寻找声音的来源，和锦户对上视线。一旁的大仓却倒吸了一口气。  
两人快步走上了这一层，锦户蹲下身来询问他：“小朋友......你怎么一个人......” 不等锦户话问完，小男孩歪了歪脑袋，目光越过锦户的肩膀落到大仓脸上。

“你是大仓忠义吧”

大仓点点头。蹲在一旁的锦户看看小男孩，又看看大仓，突然意识到这个孩子和大仓之间似乎有着某种相似  
锦户的声音打破了沉默，“所以你是......”

“所以你是从平行世界穿越来的吗？呃，就像漫画里那样？”  
大仓站在一旁看着沙发上捧着喝西柚汁的锦户和小男孩，忍不住发问。  
“不是的！我就是你！我们应该在一条时间线上，只不过我是1996年的你。”他舔掉了嘴角的果汁，表情突然变得有些委屈，“当我意识到发生了什么的时候，我已经坐在你家门口了。”  
“我想可能和我过生日时许的愿有关”他补充道，“因为不知道许什么生日愿望好所以我就许了想要看看二十年后的自己是什么样子的愿望。没想到真的实现了......”  
“可Okura的生日是五月份啊。”安静地喝着西柚汁的锦户突然冒出来这么一句吐槽，在发现小男孩的表情似乎更加失落后又变得手足无措起来。  
“嘛，也有可能是那边办事太慢了所以现在才把你送过来吧。“大仓及时地解了围  
锦户扭过身子对着小男孩使劲地点点头，“会有办法回去的，在这之前我们会照顾好小忠的！哎......可以这么叫你吗？”  
小男孩扑过去搂住锦户，把脸埋进对方的胸口轻轻点点头。  
搞什么！这可是我的昵称！一旁的大仓忠义看着锦户温柔地揉着小男孩的头发嘴角抽搐了两下，在心底飞过一万句吐槽自己怎么不记得小时候这么爱撒娇。

大仓忠义去厨房做饭，小忠的声音从客厅传来，透过门微弱地传进大仓的耳朵。  
“所以锦户君和大仓是什么关系呢？”  
大仓夹炸鸡的手一抖，生鸡肉掉进油里，蹦出的油星溅到皮肤上疼得他直甩手。大仓竖起耳朵想听锦户的回答，可无奈锦户的声音被挡在了门外。  
“是朋友啊，我知道了”大仓听到一句模糊的小孩子的声音。他叹了口气，在心理怒吼道：你还想听到什么别的答案啊大仓忠义！

“是朋友啊。我知道了”  
“嗯，原来我们还一起去冲绳旅游过，我一个人在东京住的时候，他还常来我家留宿。”  
”锦户错开小忠的眼神，微微低眉向下盯着杯子底部仅剩的一层西柚汁，“当然也不是说现在关系不好，我本来就不常和团的成员一起玩的。巡演期间也多是和伴奏乐队的成员一起去喝酒，Okura偶尔也会来，唯一就他会来。”

“跟他相处会很轻松，Okura是个很纯粹的人，跟他在一起玩心情也会变好的。”  
“所以我就当锦户君在夸我了？” 小忠的尾音翘翘的，一边拿起薯片往嘴里塞，“啊！好吃！”  
“真是的，你这家伙从小吃东西就是这个样子啊。”  
“嗯哼。”小忠嚼着嘴里的零食，声音含含糊糊的，“这样的话，我也想和锦户君做朋友。”  
“可以哟。”

所以当饭桌上大仓忠义看到和已经和三十二岁的锦户亮混熟的十一岁的自己时有种奇怪的感觉。今晚的游戏泡汤了。大仓在心理默默叹气，还得要带孩子，虽然他认为自己十一岁时并不算什么淘气的小孩。  
这晚的游戏局变成了三个人，大仓和锦户并排坐在地毯上，小忠坐在锦户的怀里。直到后来小忠歪着脑袋靠在锦户胸前睡着他们才意识到已经是深夜了。

锦户把小忠抱到床上，掖好被子后转身面对身后的大仓。  
“那我也回家了，谢谢你Okura，今晚的炸鸡很好吃。”  
“已经很晚了，小亮可以住下的，很久没有在我家留宿过了吧！”没过脑子的，大仓就这么顺嘴说了出来，意识到自己说了什么后他又慌慌张张地加了一句，“反正小......呃，这孩子也很喜欢你的样子。”

02  
锦户就这么在大仓家住了一晚，和小忠在一起睡的。  
第二天是周末，下午是彩排时间，为了下周末圣诞节的一个小音乐祭。

然而此刻驾驶座上的大仓觉得自己肯定是疯了才会同意小忠去观看彩排。“带自己亲戚家的孩子来看彩排”这个说法在他看来简直蠢爆了，万一自己或者锦户带着孩子的画面被什么娱乐杂志拍到了估计又会被编造一篇精彩的故事出来。大仓从中间的后视镜瞥到和用着同一个耳机听歌的锦户和小忠，扯了扯嘴角表示不爽，又忍不住多看了两眼。  
“这太奇怪了大仓忠义，你居然在吃一个十一岁小孩的醋，而且这个小孩还是你！”他这么想道。

所幸现场都是来往匆忙的Staff，并没有什么人注意到牵着孩子的锦户亮。  
小忠被锦户和大仓安置在台下一个较偏的座位，安安静静地看完了一整场彩排，结束的时候却只有大仓来接他。

“锦户君呢？”小忠伸着脖子左右张望。  
“小亮他晚上有工作，我们先回家，他说工作结束来看你。”  
“哦”，小忠站起来，自然而然地勾勾大仓的手。后者显然有些惊讶，愣了两秒钟之后便也牵了回去。回家的路上，两个人甚至再没说过一句话。小忠在后排趴着车窗向外看去，二十年后的大阪街景一幕幕的被甩在车后。他的下巴垫在胳膊上，眼睛忽闪忽闪的。  
“呐......大仓，讨厌我吗？”等红灯时，小忠突然这么问道。  
大仓没有回头，沉默了一会儿才开口：“没有。只是见到小时候的自己什么的，总是会有点奇怪的感觉吧。” 窗外已经有霓虹灯亮起来了，大仓叹了口气，“今晚想吃什么？”  
“想吃咖喱饭。”

进家门后，大仓先是去厨房淘米。水流哗啦啦的冲洗着生米，砸在水池里。大仓扯着嗓子喊小忠：“饿吗？还是等小亮回来一起吃？”  
“等锦户君一起吧！”小忠回应地很快。大仓甩了甩手上的水，决定先蒸上米饭，其他的等一会儿再做，也不至于等锦户回来饭都凉了。他从厨房出来看到小忠自顾自的坐在沙发上打起了游戏，于是便从卧室取了已经设计好的拨片图纸和铅笔，在客厅的地毯上坐了下来，趴在茶几上修修改改。

“是要送人吧”小忠放下游戏机凑了上去  
“哎？是......你怎么......”  
“因为你这里写的字没有擦干净啊。”小忠指着图纸上空白处一个淡淡的「Ryo」的痕迹说。大仓有些尴尬，继续修了几笔后拿起来展示给小忠，“圣诞节礼物，怎么样？”  
小忠像个小大人似的捏着下巴想了好一会儿，最后点点头说，“我觉得还不错，锦户君肯定会喜欢的。”  
大仓松了口气，自己又翻来覆去看了看，“不行不行，这里还要再改一下。”小忠盯着有些过度焦虑的大仓，半晌才缓缓地开口道，

“其实大仓你，喜欢锦户君吧。”

大仓的停了笔却没有抬头，“为什么这么说？”  
“很简单啊，因为我是你。”小忠又拿起了游戏机，向后一屁股坐在沙发上，“直觉啊直觉。要说什么具体的理由的话......我想想......恋爱漫画里有说哦，眼神。排练时，还有私下，你看锦户君的眼神已经暴露啦。”  
大仓有些哭笑不得，眼神什么的，都是漫画书里骗人的，当然这个道理在未来小忠会慢慢懂得的。不过他还是不得不在心里感叹一句果然还是自己最了解自己。

“所以这个东西是准备表白时送的吗？”  
“不，不是的。”大仓咧了咧嘴角露出一个普通而有些疲倦的笑容，“没有准备表白。”  
“为什么？”这次换做小忠感到惊讶  
“大人的世界很复杂啊，而且我觉得现在这样就挺好的，万一表白了被拒绝......”  
“你好啰嗦”，小忠打断了他，“喜欢他的话，就把自己的心意说出来啊。”

“为了未来的我的幸福考虑，我可以帮你追锦户君”小忠对上他的视线，神情严肃。大仓忠义噗嗤一下笑了出来，他揉揉小忠的头发，起身收起修改好的图纸和笔，“我去做饭了！”

03  
锦户来到大仓家时，外面刚刚开始有细小的雨点落下来。吃饭时雨也下得密了起来，伴着风挤着门缝发出的呜呜声，一场夏日暴雨就这样毫无预兆的发生了。锦户有些焦躁地不停向阳台张望。小忠趁机给大仓使眼色，无奈接收方似乎屏蔽掉了他的信号，只是闷着头扒着盘子里的饭。  
“抱歉大仓，我可能得先走了，外面好像越下越大了。”  
“锦户君留下来吧！”一旁的小忠忍不住道。锦户露出有些为难的表情，“明天再来陪小忠玩好吗？”  
小忠张了张嘴本想再说些什么，大仓却突然拉开了椅子，“我去给你找伞。”

大仓从储物室出来时锦户穿好鞋已经站在门口了，他蹲下来张开双臂想要小忠跑过来抱抱，明明是抱歉的表情可却因为下垂眼的缘故看上去多了几分委屈的意味。  
“小忠！过来！””呐，小忠！”他又唤了几声小忠的名字，对方却故意扭过脸。锦户有些失落地垂下手臂，起身看向走过来的大仓，再伸手接过他递来的伞。  
“我开车送你吧？” “不用了，你在家陪小忠玩吧。明天见”  
“嗯，ByeBye！”  
锦户关上了门，接着哒哒哒的脚步声也逐渐减弱。  
大仓依旧站在门口，像是有些迟钝地需要缓冲时间一样，却在下一秒冲去了阳台。  
他啪一下拉开窗户，扒着边框把头伸了出去。瓢泼的雨一瞬间便打湿了他的头发，前发黏黏糊糊地粘在额前，滴下的水珠同雨水一并在脸上滑下。他看到有个人叫响了楼道的灯，然后一把黄色的伞从光里走进雨中。  
“小亮！”他几乎使出最大的力气去喊对方的名字。那把黄色的伞在雨中颤抖了一下，停在原地。小忠不知什么时候也搬着板凳跑了过来，站在椅子上挤在大仓身边，“锦户君不要走！”  
那把伞没有动。  
“留下来吧小亮！”大仓有些破音，他看到黄伞下面的人转过身来抬头和他对视，隔着风和雨幕。他有些看不清对方的表情，但他看到锦户收起了伞走进楼道。

开门的人脑袋湿漉漉地有些狼狈，眼睛弯弯地冲他嘿嘿傻笑了两声。小忠扑过来抱住他，小手环在腰上，嘴里嘟囔着什么“下雨的声音好可怕啊。”“晚上要锦户君陪我睡觉！”之类的，当然他最终也如愿以偿了。

“锦户君身上的味道超级好闻的！” “还有还有......唔！”第二天一早，小忠便跑去大仓的床上扑上去在半梦半醒之间大仓耳边滔滔不绝，结果被烦躁的大仓捂住嘴巴呜呜了好一阵才放手。

在床上挣扎了许久的大仓顶着一头乱糟糟地头发坐起来，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙落在他的床上，空气中弥散着雨后淡淡的青草味。大仓脑袋放空地盯着被子上的小光斑看了好久，伸手揉眼睛时脑中却突然回响起刚刚小忠跑过来骚扰自己时说的内容，于是自己也好像被他传染了一样轻微的撅起嘴巴  
炫耀什么啊这家伙！

04  
小忠来到错误的时间节点已经是第四天了，距离平安夜的到来还有三天。  
他没再吵着要和大仓一起去工作。锦户抱过来一把吉他教他，于是白天的日子常常在练琴和涂涂画画中消磨过去。只是在放学时间，他会坐在窗台上靠着窗户向下看。有时有穿着校服的学生经过，他也抑制不住的有些寂寞。  
而所谓的“恋爱补习计划”也因为大仓忠义单方面的抗拒而暂时中止。

节目录制的休息时间，锦户的电话总是接个不停，以至于在乐屋时门把内部都开始有了各种各样的猜测。平日里健谈的大仓此时只能笑容尴尬附和两句，接着在心里叹气，毕竟不是所有人都能想到锦户亮的煲电话粥对象其实是个11岁大的男孩的。

走在去洗手间的路上，大仓想着不能再让小忠这么缠着锦户了，他就这么出了神，直到经过楼道拐角处时听到有女孩说话，接着传来锦户压低的声音。  
“抱歉，我......”  
他想停下来躲在墙后，可在意识反应之前脚已经迈了出去。面前，入职不久的年轻女性Staff正在递出包装精美的礼物盒，锦户靠在墙上双手举起做摆手状，眼睛睁得溜圆，嘴巴也扁起来，甚至有些受欺负的样子。因为大仓的打断，此刻三个人面面相觑。女孩几乎一瞬间便涨红了脸，手忙脚乱地把礼物塞进锦户的怀里便跑掉了。留下锦户自己像只受惊的小鹿般站在原地，低头看看礼物，再看看大仓。

“啊抱歉，我是不是......” “不用道歉”锦户这才放松下来，又噗嗤一声笑了出来，“多亏了Okura，要不我还不知道该怎么办呢。”  
锦户从大仓身边走过，擦肩而过的时候拍了拍他的手臂，“我先回去了。”  
“小亮！”  
刚走出去没多远的人又回头看他，相隔着不算太远的距离再一次对上他的眼睛。没有雨雾弥漫，那一刻他从大仓眼里捕捉到了一闪而过的慌乱，纠结着快要溢出的情感。

“没事......”他冲对方露出了一个标志性的灿烂笑颜。

可说不在意是假的。开车回家的路上，积攒了一段时间的酸涩情绪突然一下子爆发，一点点浸入血液腐蚀心脏，大仓觉有什么东西堵在喉咙，心上仿佛压了块巨石，压迫得他呼吸困难。  
明明小亮都拒绝了，为什么自己还是如此在意呢？大仓这么问自己  
是因为担心长期以来看似「安定」的状况被打破吗？也许小亮有一天也会谈恋爱......别闹了大仓忠义，你以为自己和他的关系已经亲密到会因为对方谈恋爱而发生动摇吗？可是，可是......怎么能令人不难过呢。  
小忠说的没错，大仓忠义你啊，就是一个胆小鬼而已。

“我回来了。”  
不熟练的吉他声戛然而止，小忠从卧室里跑出来。  
大仓努力地挤出一点笑来，“小亮说有点私事，今天晚上就不来了。”  
小忠有些失落的哦了一声。大仓没有再多说什么，径直走进卧室扑倒在床上，把脸埋进被子里。他听到哒哒的脚步声由远及近，接着缓慢地开口道：“我是胆小鬼吧？” 大仓的声音被捂在被子里，闷闷的听不出什么明显的情绪，“嘛......好想问他到底有什么事啊，好在意啊......”他像是忽略了身旁的小忠而自顾自地说起心里那些没有逻辑的，乱七八糟缠在一起的情绪一样，“明明原来都不会在意这种小事的，可是这几天已经习惯了经常在一起啊......我好贪心啊......真的很想要，了解他的全部。” “怎么刚认识他不久的女孩子都有的勇气，我却没有呢......”

小忠爬上床费力地把这只伤心熊拉了起来，又跳下床抓起靠枕向他砸过去  
“你就是胆小鬼！你去和锦户君说啊不要对我说！”  
大仓的头发有些凌乱，有几根翘了起来，他看着床边气鼓鼓的十一岁的自己，突然鼓足气一般拍了下床  
“好！平安夜我就要跟小亮表白！”

晚饭过后，大仓和小忠并肩坐在沙发上打超级玛丽。绿色的管道工路易基很快就被从管道里冒出来的食人花击中死掉了，心不在焉的大仓把手柄丢到一旁，向后仰靠在沙发柔软的靠背上，眼睛盯着天花板。  
“我后悔了......还有三天就到平安夜了，我还什么都没有准备啊！”  
红色的管道工马里奥吃掉了蘑菇变得巨大无比。小忠的声音轻飘飘的，“有什么关系，你只要把他约出来，告诉他我喜欢你不就好了？再说了你不是设计了拨片了吗？怎么样，做好了吗？”  
“好了。” 大仓单手捂住眼睛，“那他要是拒绝出来怎么办。”  
“放心，他肯定会出来见你的。”  
“我凭什么相信你啊喂！”等等.....所以这就是你说的什么「帮你追锦户君」？”  
小忠的马里奥在下一关一开始就死掉了，他转过来拍拍大仓的大腿，格外语重心长地说：“追锦户君很简单，大仓的话，只要鼓起勇气就好了。”  
“加油啊，大仓君！”

大仓给小忠掖好被子，嘻嘻哈哈地又问了一遍：“真的不要我陪你睡吗？  
“绝对不要！我才不要醒过来看见长大后自己的脸！”  
大仓眼角带着点笑意，起身准备关灯。他弯下腰，手指摸到床头灯的开关，顿了顿，转过脸对着闭上眼睛的小忠说：“我都不记得小时候的卧室是怎么布置的了。”  
小忠微微抬眼看他。屋里很暗，大仓的眼睛里含着温柔的光，“过几天就是平安夜了，既然你是因为许愿所以被送来的，那不如到时再试试？很想家吧？会有办法回去的。”

小忠眨了眨眼睛，眼眶以肉眼可见的速度盈满了泪水，大仓关上灯，弯下腰揉了揉他的头发。

“你忘了？因为我是你啊。”

05  
平安夜那天，彩排结束后傍晚时分，天空意外的飘起了雪花。大仓坐在车里，趴在方向盘上看雪花在挡风玻璃上一点点融化。他伸伸手指触碰玻璃，水滴却滑了下来，留下一道浅浅的痕迹。他已经记不清从什么时候起锦户也在他心里留下这样一道浅浅的痕迹，隔着厚重的玻璃，摸不到擦不去，却挠得他心尖发痒。

他的车停在离银座不远的停车区，这个时间点窗外已经有霓虹灯在闪烁了。铃铛，挂满礼物的小松树，圣诞快乐歌......当夜幕降临，节日的气氛才慢慢地浮现出来。有提着小篮子卖蛇果的老妇人敲敲他的车窗，大仓也好心的买了一个。  
被随手丢掉副驾驶座上的手机嗡得震了一下，大仓忙地把它抓过来。锦户的Line弹了出来，只有简单一句好的。  
“yes！”

他摸出里包装好的小盒子放在眼前端详了半天才下车，一路小跑到银座大街约定好的地点。天黑透了，地上已经积了一层薄雪。大仓半躬着腰，扯下口罩单手扶着膝盖大口喘了几口气又重新戴上，接着从裤兜里掏出手机，给自己在家的小忠发讯息。  
「我到了，好紧张怎么办？他来的时候我应该摆出什么表情啊啊啊啊」  
「比起这个......我看到你发的礼物盒图片了，所以你是准备直接求婚了吗？」  
「什么？？那是拨片啊！！！！」  
不等大仓再多吐槽两句，一只手突然在他眼前晃了晃。  
“Okura？”

是锦户的声音。大仓慌乱地把手机塞进兜里，直起身子有些狼狈地站在对方面前。  
“太好了没认错人。看到戴鸭舌帽和口罩的就想肯定是爱抖露大仓了。”锦户今天意外的背了一个双肩包，他也没有打伞，漏在鸭舌帽外的一点潮湿的头发上挂着几片雪花，“刚刚就在这附近所以就想着提前过来了，没想到Okura你到的这么早。”  
“啊......我也......”  
大仓的目光不小心和锦户的接触了一下，接着又匆忙闪开了。锦户湿漉漉的眼神一直落在大仓的脸上，过了一分钟，又或者是一个世纪，他才打破了沉默。  
“话说回来，大仓你经常选在银座碰面吗？”  
“哎？”  
“就是......约会的时候会选在这里吗？”  
“不啊我没有女......小亮？”  
“啊啊抱歉抱歉我不是那个意思。”锦户看上去有些紧张的样子，头低下去有些害羞的笑了，“就是.....我刚好有圣诞礼物要送给你”  
他从包里取出一个细长条形的盒子，“鼓槌。上面印了我设计的图案。”

大仓有那么一刻几乎没有反应过来，周围嘈杂的环境声渐渐模糊，他只能听到锦户叫自己的名字。他似乎知道对方要说些什么，于是下意识地想要抢先一步。

“Okura” “小亮”  
“我喜欢你”

两个人同时说了出口。两秒钟之后又看着对方笑了出来。锦户笑累了，于是又盯着他看，  
“感觉，忍不住想要接吻呢。”  
大仓这才停下来笑。锦户一把摘了帽子，踮起脚尖凑到大仓的鸭舌帽下，隔着口罩和他交换了一个带着湿热鼻息的轻吻。

“回家吧，小忠还在家里呢。”  
“等一下小亮！其实.......我也有礼物要送你。”   
大仓这话说的毫无底气，计划好的表白差点被对方抢先，就连礼物也撞了车。他掏出来小礼物盒递到锦户面前，“打开看看？”

“不要，我要拿回去自己看。” 没想到对方拒绝得干脆利落。

嗯......那这算不算是交换了定情信物？看着锦户收好礼物盒，愣了愣神的大仓想

06  
钥匙旋进锁眼，打开家门时，却没有听到想象中的游戏BGM，吉他声或者是从卧室跑出来的哒哒脚步声。

“小忠？”锦户试探着喊了一声，但是无人应答。

大仓把湿乎乎的外套挂在玄关处的衣架上，快步走向小忠睡觉的卧室。锦户跟着进去时，大仓坐在书桌前，叹了口气，露出遗憾的表情，“他走了。”

他敲敲桌上的只写了一行的纸，“看起来那时候他应该在写信。” 

窗外的雪下得越发大了起来，灯光照在小忠歪歪扭扭的字上。

「大仓，我有听你的话在平安夜许愿。不知道这一次那边的办事效率会不会快一点？我」

没有问候语，有的只是一行单独读起来有些好笑的语句。而余下的，皆是留白。那些来自1986年的小男孩想要说的珍贵的话语，就这样被吞噬在时间节点的错乱中。

“其实是他鼓励我......”  
“我也是。”  
锦户打断了大仓的话。后者错愕的看向对方，接着在温柔的眼神交汇中明白了什么。  
大仓轻声笑笑，起身在对方的额头上吻了吻。  
“也许他才是给我们的圣诞礼物。”

END.  
感谢阅读

**Author's Note:**

> 屯一下AO3。只是想写一个勇敢表达爱的小甜饼www


End file.
